


Scent of Guilt

by ShiroDemon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff and Angst, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroDemon/pseuds/ShiroDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guilt can leave a man more sleepless than coffee ever could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent of Guilt

It was morning already, or so it seemed. Loki was still half asleep, but he could feel the warm of the morning light over his face and sighed, because he didn't wanted to wake up, not now, not ever.

A soft scent caught his senses, he knew that scent quite well, every morning it filled the whole floor. At first it was maddening and Loki hated it, but in time he grow fond of it. It was the scent of coffee, a warm and bitter beverage that was Tony's favorite thing every morning.

" _Tony..."_ Loki thought, gulping a little at the scent.

Now he could swear he heard the engineer's voice talking to his AI. The discussion was the usual one, both of them arguing about some coding that went wrong in one of his many inventions, but Hel take him if Loki was able to catch the words, not that he didn't understand the technicisms, but it was more like the words sounded blurry, senseless. But he just _knew_ what they were about.

Loki wanted to open his eyes but was unable to do it, and he didn't realised either that he was muttering Tony's name until the bed shifted and Loki could feel the touch of his fingers over his face, moving away some of his hair.

Tony said something, but the damn words were still blurry and yet Loki knew, he knew that the engineer asked if "the princess" was calling. Loki then gasped, unable to control himself with the desperation he felt when warm breath ,with a scent of delicious coffee, was brushing his lips which parted slowly.

His body was shaking and his breath catched in his chest. He felt those warm lips over his, he felt the rasp of that unshaved beard over his face. A whimper was trapped in his throat because of the kiss, and Tony's lips moved, making Loki react to them and kiss back. His body started to relax, to enjoy that offered taste of coffee and just _Tony_ , and he could feel that playful tongue inside his mouth, making it his.

The kiss lasted long but not enough, and when it ended, Tony said something quiet and private, something that made Loki's heart to beat faster until he finally opened his eyes. _No one_ was there. The room was dark, cold and _empty_. Loki's eyes were fixed firmly on the roof, his hands clutching the sheets over his chest while his mind was unable to register the situation.

And in a matter of seconds it was like his soul was ripped from his body and his heart was crushed inside him. Because Tony was _not_ there anymore, he's never going to be again and Loki just has himself to blame.

But the dream was so real, so _painfully_ real that he could still hear the whispers of Tony's voice inside his head, driving him insane. Never in his life Loki has experienced such cruel nightmares, and the overwhelming feeling of despair was too much to bear until he started crying and shouting. Hurting himself with his nails in a desperate attempt to rip himself appart.

He was alone, his crying and shouting silenced, but still storming his mind and body. Curled over his side, hands clutching his shoulders in a vain attempt of a hug. He needed to be between the arms of the man who drove the nightmares away. He needed the warm of a body that was there no longer.

He found no more rest that night, and several others as well. For guilt can leave a man more sleepless than coffee ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the main question here is...  
> What happened to Tony?  
> Well... that's totally up to you, I have a few scenarios of my own.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
